Nathan Drake Vs. Tintin
Nathan Drake Vs. Tintin is Episode 5 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The episode features Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series and Tintin from the comic series The Adventures of Tintin battling it out. Description These two brave adventurers have overcome many challenges. Who would win in a fight against each other? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Tintin was taking a stroll along the docks and turned a corner when he bumped into Nathan Drake. An ancient artifact fell out of Drake's pocket. Tintin recognized the artifact. "That was stolen from the muesem! You are the thief! I'm going to take you down!" "Darn it!" Drake cursed. "How did it end up like this!?" WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP? FIGHT! Tintin attempted to punch Drake, but his attack was blocked by Drake's arms. Drake countered this by punching Tintin in the stomach, then across the face. He then grabbed Tintin by the shirt and began headbutting him before swinging him aside. Tintin got up, ran at Drake and performed a haymaker with his fist which sent Drake tumbling back. Tintin continued to run at Drake and this time, he struck him in the gut which sent Drake flying into a wall. As Drake staggered away from the wall, Tintin got out his pistol. Tintin fired the pistol a handful of times. Some of the shots hit Drake before he took cover under a wooden fruit stand. Drake got out his pistol, emerged from behind the stand, and began firing. Tintin ran quickly enough to avoid all the shots and took cover behind a wall and a gunfight started. After a while, Tintin ordered his dog Snowy to go and attack Drake. Snowy was small enought to get behind Drake without being seen and bit him on the arm. Drake cried and pain and shook Snowy off before kicking him away. Drake had enough of Tintin so he decided to turn up the heat, he pulled out his AK-47 assault rifle. As soon as Tintin emerged, Drake started walking towards him and fired the rifle. Tintin got hit by a stream of bullets as Drake walked closer. As soon as he got close enough, Drake drop kicked Tintin, knocking him down. Drake loomed over Tintin, only to get kicked in the jaw by Tintin jumping back up. Tintin thew several punches across Drake's face until Drake dodged the last one by ducking. Drake got behind Tintin, grabbed hold of the back of his head, and slammed it into a nearby wall, knocking him out. Drake them brought Tintin over to the edge over the docks, dumped his body into the water and watched it sink. K.O.! Drake picked up the artifact. "Better stay out of more trouble," he thought to himself. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees